Aphrodite's Law
by Jericca89
Summary: Diana wants to expose her most hidden weakness to the one man she cares about more than anyone. How will Bruce take it and what's in store for these two? WonderBat romance. Contains some NSFW scenes.
1. Chapter 1-Weakness

"Weaknesses. We all have them. It's just a law of life. Doesn't mean we have to share them with the others." I hear my mother say in my mind, a memory from when I joined the Justice League. Amazonians don't share their weaknesses, let alone with men. But I want to share mine. I want to open up and let these people in. Let him in. Holy Hera, Bruce has puzzled over this for so long and he's the only one I trust enough to speak this to.

But I'm nervous, pacing the length of my plane as I sit in front of Wayne Manor. Pushing my dark hair out of my eyes, I exit the plane and walk to the front door. Alfred, dear heart that he is, seems to contain his shock well at seeing me. I follow him down the hall and up a flight of stairs as he stops to rap on the set of double doors to the left of the stairwell. "The Princess to see you, Master Wayne." Alfred says as the doors open. Bruce's sleepy blue eyes widen at the sight of me. I'm embarrassed, a blush climbing my cheeks. I haven't felt this shy since I first met Steve all those years ago. Alfred smiles as me softly as he walks off.

"Princess, come in. Is everything all right?" He reaches for a black tee off the floor, his grey plaid pajama pants covering his toned legs. "It's the middle of the night." I want to stop him from hiding his chest as he pulls the shirt over his head, but I don't. This is unexplored territory for me. "I came here to talk, if that's alright. I know it's late but I couldn't sleep and if I don't do it now I never will." I sit down on the edge of his large bed. Bruce sits next to me. His room is lighter than I expected. Shades of grey and white blend softly, creating a comforting feel to me. I expected solid black from the Dark Knight. "Princess? Diana, you can talk to me about anything." He clasps my hands in his. A shiver goes through me at his touch. "We've been friends long enough." Right. I can trust him. I feel it with every sense of my being. The white sundress I'm wearing doesn't stop me from shivering again. It's not the cold bothering me, I know it.

"I want to show you something." I start, not knowing how to word this. "Tie my wrists together, Bruce." "Princess-" he jumps up with shock, his hands pulling away from me. I cut him off from saying more. "Just do it, Bruce. Tie me up." My words come out as a command. He moves without another word to his bedside table and pulls a long cotton cord out of drawer. Black, of course. I laugh a little to myself. He works fast. I feel my power drain away, leaving me as strong as any other mortal woman.

"Okay, it's done, Diana. Now please tell me what this is all about!" His voice is strained, as is the front of his pants. I try not to stare. "My weakness. This is my weakness. Aphrodite's Law is that if my bracelets of submission are bound by a man I lose my powers and am like a mortal woman. I...I wanted to show you. I wanted to submit to you, Bruce. If you'll have me." There. It's off my chest and a relief. But how will he take this? Amazonians don't submit. Ever. And yet it's all I want. To submit to this man, the one friend I trust more than anyone else.

He growls and pushes me back on the bed, bound hands above my head. His blue eyes burn bright, bright like Apollo's chariot, bright like the sun off the waters of Paradise Island. "Princess. Diana. You don't know what you ask of me." His Batman growl comes out a little as he speaks, causing a shiver through me.

"Yes. I do. I submit to you, Bruce Wayne. Take me and make me yours." He pulls down the top of my dress, ripping the thin straps. The sound makes me moan. The feel of his mouth hot on my breast almost makes me scream.

"Goddess. You are a goddess." I can tell he means it as a compliment, not a statement. He lavishes such attention to me I almost feel like I could get off from his mouth alone. He pulls back, replacing his mouth with his hands as he kisses me deeply. Holy Hera, his mouth is wicked. I moan into him as he sucks on my tongue. Without stopping his assault on my mouth, he pulls up my skirt past my waist.

"No panties, Princess?" "

Amazonian women don't wear them."

He growls at my words and I gasp as he plunges his fingers in. He works quickly, bringing me to the brink. But I can't go over the edge, no matter how hard he tries.

"I need you inside me," I choke out. My hair's covering half my face, my wrists are starting to ache, and this is the best I've ever felt. Quickly he tosses his pants across the room and plunges in. His shirt is still on and I throw my bound hands around his neck and grasp the cotton between my fingers. He goes slow, infuriatingly slow. I try to raise my hips to make him speed up, but he pulls my hair.

"Princess, who do you think is in charge here? You submitted to me." I grit my teeth and hang on tighter. He starts to pick up the pace, bringing me closer to the edge.

"I swear to Hera, Bruce, if you slow back down I will end you when you untie me." He smiles this cocky smirk at me.

"Then you'll have to be tied to my bed forever then, Princess." But he still goes faster and I fall screaming over the edge. "God. Fuck, Diana!" He yells as he cums in me, and I can't help it-oh Goddess- I cum again and again-I'm screaming his name. After he pulls out, he tenderly unties my wrists and I feel my power return. I don't care, though. All I care about is lying on his chest and sleeping for a hundred years.


	2. Chapter 2-Tee Shirt

I awoke alone. The sun streamed through the open curtains of the bedroom's bay window, warming the sheets. Stretching, they slid off my body as I sit up. The sun's rays feel good on my naked breasts. Oh Hera, I forgot to bring a change of clothes. I groan at my stupidity. My uniform is in the jet but...

"There's tee shirts in the closet." I hear Bruce say as he enters the room. The smell of tea and coffee fills the air. "I can send Alfred out to pick you up a pair of pants if you like." His cocky smirk makes me smile as I walk my way over to the large closet. He sets down the two cups and jumps onto the bed.

"Bruce," I say as I rifle through the shirts, "Do you really have a Batman logo shirt in here?"

"Made here in Gotham. It's a huge seller." He whistles softly as I exit the closet, clad in his mark. The shirt barely covers me, skimming the tops of my thighs. I look sexy and I know it. He bites his bottom lip and lust washes over me. 'What have I done?' I think to myself as I pick up the waiting cup of tea and sit next to Bruce on the bed.

"You alright, Princess?" He asks softly. "No regrets?"

"No. Not really. I just never thought I would do this. Reveal myself to a man. But there's no one I trust better than you, Bruce. "

"I would never betray you, Diana. You know that." His lips press against my own in a quick kiss and I feel safe. That is, until the ringing starts. "Shit! It's the Watchtower on the video monitor." He looks at me, our hearts pounding. If he answers that with me in his bed, the rumors will fly. But I don't care. Impulsively I answer the call.

"Diana?" Clark's voice chokes out my name and his eyes are wide as he sees me clad in a Batman shirt in Bruce's bed. "Bruce? What is-"

"That's none of your concern Clark." Bruce snaps. "What is it?" "We have a threat near Jump City. The Teen Titans can't handle it and are asking for our help." Clark's eyes dart back and forth between the two of us and I catch myself grinning from his shock.

"We'll meet you there." I say as I shut off the monitor. Bruce and I look at each other. I roll my eyes.

Duty calls.


	3. Chapter 3-Stress Relief

A/N: So I didn't really plan on writing more to this, but I couldn't leave the idea alone. so here's more. The idea for the Batarangs came from my fiance and his fanfiction "Training Day". Characters not mine.

The weeks pass by as normally as they can for superheros. Some battles here and there, nothing too horrendous. Bruce and I went out a few time, mostly for coffee. We never had time it seemed for anything else. Mother asked me to come home when I was able to visit, but to be honest I was avoiding her.

I was afraid. Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, was the one woman who could strike fear into my heart. Fear of disappointing her always reduced me to feeling like a child again. I knew she would use that cursed mother's intuitions and know what I had given Bruce. I could see it now "Hi Mom, I willing submitted to a man. And not even one of the superpowered ones. Nope, I totally submitted to a complete mortal. What's for dinner?"

Not that I spoke to my mother so casually. Still I made my plans to go home, looking forward to the warm breeze and cool waters of Paradise.

As the days grew closer, my anxiety grew worse. The last time it was like this was before I ended up bound in Bruce's bed.

Clark was the first to suggest it really.

"Diana. For God's sake, go get laid."

"Excuse me?" I sputter out. "It's not like you to be crass, Clark." I look up at him as he gives me his big innocent farm boy grin.

"Look, you've been getting distracted lately. It's affecting your training I've noticed. You seemed much more...centered after your encounter with Bruce a few weeks ago. So, as Superman and as your friend I'm telling you to go get laid. I know how it is to need that kind of release. Why just the other night Lois and I-"

"I got it Clark. I don't need to know about your sex life. I'm taking the night off." I slap his shoulder and he tries not to cringe as I walk away.

So like the first night I wound up on Bruce's doorstep. Alfred was kind enough to let me in and wait.

"It's lovely to see you again, Princess." Alfred smiles a genuine smile that warm my heart. I know he's the closest thing Bruce has to parents and I'm glad he seems to like me.

"I'm always glad to see you, Alfred. Is Bruce home? Or out perusing the streets to keep them safe?"

"He's downstairs now, Princess. I was told I could direct you down if you wanted to see him."

"Don't worry Alfred, I know the way." I swiftly touch his cheek and he blushes. I really do adore this old man. I make my way to his Batcave, excited to see him again.

He's sitting at the computer, shoulders tensed, back to me. His dark blue tee is tight, Hera be praised. His body is delicious even from the back.

"Hello Princess." Bruce's voice is warm and I adore the way he calls me Princess. He doesn't use it as an insult as I am so used to in this world. I walk over and start rubbing his shoulders. He practically melts as I massage the tension away.

"Hey, Bruce. Rough night?"

"More like rough nights. I feel like something bad is about to happen, crime's been far too low. I feel like I have no control and I don't like it."

He turns his chair and pulls me on his lap to straddle him. I shiver as he starts to kiss down my neck.

"However, Princess, I like this. I like the way you shiver when I touch you." he nips at my neck. "I like the way you moan when I bite you. And I love the way you gasp when I do this." Bruce pushes up, grinding his cock against my center. Oh yes. "I need you tonight Princess. I know you need me. And I will get what I want."

"Fight me for it." I say teasing. His eyes narrow as I jump off his lap.

"I'll win. We both know you want me to. You need to submit tonight as much as I need to take control." Bruce lunges toward me and I dodge, starting what seems to be an intricate dance.

Every hit he misses, every kick I block only gets me hotter for him. Gods this is amazing! I wipe the sweat off my forehead and laugh as he grins the world's cockiest grin.

I almost miss the flick of his wrist as he throws something towards me. One of his damn infernal inventions I'm sure. I try to knock it aside but it breaks apart into cables that wrap around my wrists. My powers drain immediately and I fall to my knees, still laughing.

"Alright, alright, you win!" I feel his hand run through my hair, pulling my head back to stare into his eyes. His full lips are still grinning, his eyes darkening at the sight of me on my knees. Bruce's other hand is unbuttoning his jeans.

Oh.

"I. Bruce, I...I've...never done this before. At least with a man." My voice is shaky. Oh how I want to do this but I'm scared.

He stops as his cock is free, bobbing in front of my eyes. My mouth waters.

"If we need to stop, pull back and say red. Can you remember that?" I nod, never taking my eyes off him. "Open, Princess." I do as he says and Bruce shoves his way in.

Oh, yes. Primal instincts take over and I suck him like a woman starved. His fingers knot in my hair and he utters swears as often as they were breaths. My name dropping from his perfect lips spurs me on. I can't stop until he cums. I won't stop.

He bellows my name as he finishes and I swallow, thankful for this. I only hope it's soundproof down here. He slide out of my mouth and all I can think to say is "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4-Downtime

Bruce untied my wrists and helped me off my knees. That had been intense for me, I felt like I was shivering everywhere. Although to be fair we were in a cave. No matter how fancy he made everything it was still chilly and damp in the air.

"Diana, are you alright?" His voice is full of worry. "I hope I didn't break you."

"It takes a lot more than a blowjob to break an Amazon." I say, throwing my hair back. "However, I am cold. And starving. You got anything to eat down here?"

He glances between my thighs and my face grows hot. Oh Gods that would be glorious. But not what I meant.

"I meant real food, Bruce." He runs a hand through his thick black hair. Now he looks embarrassed as well.

"I'm sure we have something upstairs. Alfred keeps the kitchen pretty well stocked. Plus I cook us something if I need to." He grabs my hand and we make our way upstairs.

"What's this? The Dark Knight can cook?" My voice drips with sarcasm. "And here I thought Alfred did everything for you!"

"I did go to college, you know. Not like Alfred came with me." Bruce shoves at my shoulder playfully. "I can nuke a mean Hot Pocket when necessary."

We're laughing as we walk into the warm kitchen. This isn't a part of the Manor I've seen before so I look around with glee. The walls are painted a cheery yellow color, dotted with white daisies and leaves across the tops of the walls. The counters are a cool grey marble. A large window over the farm style sink looked over a now dark backyard. I roll my eyes at all the appliances. Black and state of the art, a contrast to the rest of the kitchen.

"Daisies and black? Seems your ability to match doesn't work. No wonder everything you own is black." I laugh. His eyes grow sad.

"My mother painted this kitchen. It was the first thing she decorated when she married Father. She did all the cooking when she was alive. She loved to cook..." His voice trailed off and I wraphim in a hug, touched he would share even this much with me.

"Anyway," He says gruffly "Do you want me to call Alfred to cook us something? Or shall I impress you with my mediocre cooking skills, Princess?"

"Have the Batman cook me dinner? Well, how can I pass that up? Although I may have to put Gotham fire department on my speed dial. I'd hate to see you burn the Manor down just to make me some toast." I stick out my tongue brattily and he smirks as he starts to pull out pots and pans.

Playing around with him reminds me of home. Teasing and joking was an everyday occurance on Themyscira. Which reminded me I hadn't told Bruce about my upcoming vacation.

"I'm going home for a few days. I haven't seen Mother for a while and she's been asking me to visit." I jump up to sit on the counter as he cooks. He barely glances over as he starts to boil water on the stove top.

"Tell her majesty I say hello."

Okay. well I guess I was hoping for more of an 'I miss you' reaction, but what else did I expect out of Bruce? I watch as he walks over to a large pantry, stopping to flick on a small radio on the counter in the process.

"Pop music? I never figured you much of a Beiber fan." He turns to glare at me, hands holding a package of spaghetti noodles and a jar of sauce.

"Dammit, Damien must have flipped the station again. I swear he flips the radio all the time just to piss me off." still a small grin dances across his face as he talks about his son. They've had a rocky start but I know he really loves the boy.

"Where is he anyway?" I ask, curious.

"Training in his room. After he's done with school he's usually training. I try to get him to go out, make friends-"

"Make friends? This from Captain Broody? You have to set the example, Bruce."

"I have friends! There's you and Clark."

"So glad to be in such esteemed company." I smile and touch his arm as he stirs the now cooking noodles. The smell of garlic and tomatoes fills the air and my stomach rumbles loudly.

"Hungry, Princess?" He looks over at me.

"More like starved. This smells great, Bruce."

I sit there watching him finish the spaghetti, mindless pop music droning on in the background. It's comfortable and happy in here. We sit down to eat in a small breakfast nook off to the right of the kitchen. It's probably some of the best pasta I've ever had and I don't hesitate to say so. Bruce blushes and it's adorable.

'Holy Hera,' I think to myself as I'm washing up the dinner dishes later 'This is one of the best nights I've had.' Bruce is now the one on the counter and I flick water at him, wetting his shirt. He grins and laughs. I like this side of him a lot, flirty and playful. We keep playing until he invites me back to his bed. I hesitate when he asks.

"No sex, Princess. Just sleep. I'm not going to see you for a bit with your vacation and all. I want you next to me."

"What about if you have to go out?" I gesture towards the outside. "I don't think I can sit here and not help you."

"Then you will come with me. The Batsignal is linked to my cell phone. Gordon flips the switch and an alarm on my phone goes off. Really the signal is just there for looks. Strikes fear into the heart of my enemies, gives hope to Gotham." He pulls me towards him, towards the large bed. I borrow another shirt and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

Moonlight streams through the open curtains as I awake in the middle of the night. According to the glowing red alarm clock it's only been a couple of hours since we came to bed.

I push the blankets back and Bruce groans, rolling from his side onto his back.

"Di, gimmeba the blanket. Is cold." His sleepy voice stirs something in me. I need him. Now. I straddle his waist, waking him. "Diana?" His eyes are wide as he looks up at me.

"I need you. Now. And as your Princess I'm taking what I want." He tries to shove me off but without being bound I'm at full strength. "No toys to help you now, Batman. You're at my mercy."


	5. Chapter 5-Princess In Charge

Bruce just smirks up at me sleepily as I run my hands down his chest. Holy Hera is he sexy. Perfectly sculpted chest with a sprinkle of dark chest hair. He puts his hands behind his head and the flex of his biceps makes me bite my lip.

"Whatever you say, Princess. I'm just the knight here to serve you."

 _Yes_ , I think, _tonight you are._

I lean back to take my shirt off, giving him a view of my now naked body. I can't help but grin at his sharp intake of breath. I know how I look, dark hair, toned body, and large chest. I am like one of the goddesses. And I mean to make this man worship me.

I lean down and nip at his ear before I start kissing and licking down his neck. I taste his sweat and the dark flavor that is so uniquely him. His pulse is erratic under my lips.

"Diana, fucking hell. You'll be the death of me." I keep teasing him with kisses down his body for what feels like hours. He still keeps his hands behind his head, letting me keep control. Even when I start to play with myself he still just watches with those dark eyes I can see through the pale light coming through the window, biting his lower lip.

I get myself close to the edge and stop. He groans softly and closes his eyes.

"Diana, you're killing me." He mutters, voice growling with lust. I just smile and slid down on his waiting cock. It feels like heaven. I watch Bruce clench his jaw as I slowly start to ride him and tease myself. Anytime I tell he's close, I stop. He's sweating under me, cursing me with one breath, swearing his adoration in another.

Finally I give in to the feeling and let myself go over the edge, taking him with me. He yells my name so loud I'm sure he'll wake everyone and I don't even care.

I climb off and lie next to him, my head on his damp chest. We're breathing in tandem as he wraps his arms around me. Time seems to stop as we calm down. I almost fall asleep before he softly shakes my arm.

"Let's go shower." He says. I can't even muster the energy to say yes, I just nod my head agreeing. He turns the water on after we enter the master bathroom. The grays and whites from the bedroom carry over to here as well I see looking around as the water warms. I jump as music starts playing.

"Sorry, I like to have music on when I shower. Hope you don't mind." Bruce looks at me, sheepish smile on his face.

"No I don't mind." And I really don't. The sound of the guitar and bass of rock music seems much more in his tastes than the pop music in the kitchen. I step into the shower and almost moan from the feel of the hot water on my skin. There are two shower heads on opposite walls creating a heavenly cross stream. Bruce steps in behind me, pulling me face to face.

"Mine." He says in his Batman growl. Laughing I swat as his chest.

"I am my own, Mr. Wayne. Although I can be yours from time to time if I can keep using this shower." He scowls and pulls me under the water with him, soaking my hair.

"No. You're mine, Princess. Just as much as I'm yours." His kiss is punishing, hard, under the warm spray. I enjoy every second. We pull away and he grabs a bottle of shampoo off the built in marble shelf and starts washing my hair. It smells so good, dark and mysterious, some kind of forest scent. It reminds me of a spot I used to hide in at home.

After he finishes washing my hair and body, I start in on him. I take my time watching the soapsuds glide down his body, tracing his battle scars under my fingertips. He gasps as I start to rub his back.

"Damn Diana, you don't have to do that."

"I want to." And I do. I like taking care of people, even in little ways like this. The water finally goes cold and we get out. Bruce grabs towels and wraps me in one's fluffy warmth.

"I have a towel warmer. Helps win the girls over." He says smirking when I ask why it's warm. I slap him playfully on the shoulder, ignoring the jealous twinge at the mention of other girls. We end up dressing again and curling up in the living room to watch a corny action flick.

I'm asleep before the credits roll.


End file.
